We Go Together
by worsteversever
Summary: "Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine today?" Agatha is seriously regretting her decision to join Primeval High School's annual musical. Especially when she is cast in the leading role opposite Tedros Pendragon, the golden boy of the school, who she hates more than anyone. And who also happens to be her best friends' boyfriend. She really needs to make better decisions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

STOP!"

The cheerleaders froze for what felt like the thousandth time and turned to face the girl stood behind them, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"That was awful, Kiko!" Sophie wailed, throwing her hands in the air. "How can you possibly expect to encourage the football team like THAT?"

Agatha winced from her seat on the stands. Her best friend may be the cheer captain, a teen model and the most popular girl in the school, but she unfortunately did not have a great amount of tact when it came to situations like this.

Poor Kiko, a petite redhead who was currently under fire, wilted visibly and mumbled an apology. Agatha felt bad for her, seeing girls shuffle nervously away from her in fear of being associated. They all seemed subdued, apart from tall, blonde, Beatrix, who scowled. It wasn't a surprise- she was constantly vying for Sophie's position on the squad, and found any opportunity to oppose her.

"You're criticising us but _you're_ not doing anything!" she snapped. Sophie wheeled, her green eyes flashing.

"I'm Head Cheerleader! We all know I can do it."

"Then you must remember that it's difficult, mustn't you?"

Sophie flared.

"Be good, or go home! I don't have room for people who mistakes! We need this ready by next week, and if this formation is still bad, Kiko, I'll have to drop you. I've got a lot of girls who would happily step in."

Kiko promptly burst into tears and ran off towards the changing rooms. A few followed her, and the rest of the group stood in uncomfortable silence until Sophie sighed.

"That's enough for today."

With a lot of muttering and some dirty looks, the group shuffled away.

Half an hour later, Sophie and Agatha were walking home, the latter besieged by her friend's complaints.

"How can they not get it? It's not even difficult!"

"You've been doing it for longer than them." Agatha pointed out.

"I suppose. But _really_ , how hard can it be? I've got a thousand and one things to do that doesn't involve teaching them every step. My lunchtime lectures take a lot of work, but _so_ many people have benefitted from them. Plus, my new clothing line is released tomorrow. I'm sure everyone will be wearing it. "

Agatha arched an eyebrow.

"Do remember we've got exams coming up. Won't it be really expensive?"

"It won't be like the last lot, which was a little extortionate. "

"Sophie, there was a skirt that cost 3 grand."

Sophie ignored her.

"Do you really need to release another fashion line?"

" _Yes._ I can't wear any old thing. Besides, imagine people wearing my designs!"

Agatha took in in her friend's expensive sunglasses, jeans, and cashmere coat. Sophie caught the look.

"And I'm only wearing Donna Karan- You'd like her, darling, there's a lot of black in her collection."

"Point proven."

A burst of laughter attracted her attention, and Agatha immediately glared at the group of boys across the road, sitting on the wall.

Sophie noticed and gasped.

"Oh, Aggie, don't glare! That makes me look bad in front of-"

"Hey, Sophie."

Agatha groaned audibly as the person she hated the most- and she hated a lot of people- detached himself from the group and fell into step beside them.

Tedros Pendragon, the golden boy. Straight A's, top of the class, captain of every sport imaginable and handsome to boot. All the girls fell over themselves to be with him, and said he was charming and kind. More like vain, arrogant and annoying, Agatha reflected sourly. Unfortunately, Sophie was one of the girls who fell to pieces every time he was near, and he seemed to like her.

"Oh! Tedros, Hi!"

"Cheerleader practice not going great?"

Sophie flushed and stammered.

"How did you-"

"I heard you practicing as I left school, and they don't sound very cooperative. What're you still doing around the goth?" He asked.

Agatha scowled at him.

"She's my friend."

"Your only friend. Why don't you hang around with the other emos, or do they not want you either?"

Tedros didn't like her either, but that might stem from the time she had punched him in Year 7. The black eye had been fairly spectacular.

"That's rich, coming from someone who probably pays people to be friends with him."

"Sophie's could hang around anyone, and she chooses you?"

Sophie giggled nervously.

"Um, can we try and get along? Please?"

Agatha sighed, and Tedros muttered assent.

"Whatever."

They ignored each other until they reached the bottom of Agatha's road, and she turned off hastily, stomping along the pavement. When Sophie didn't say goodbye, like she normally did, she turned around to see her and Tedros stood very close together, Sophie talking earnestly. Agatha looked away and snorted.

Boys. What a waste of time.

She reached the graveyard she lived at the top of and started tramping through the graves, suddenly nervous. She'd done something out of the ordinary today- shed signed up for something, and still had no idea why it had seemed a good idea. It wasn't the idea of the Drama club itself that made her feel anxious, it was more the thought of people knowing.

That was one thing she _definitely_ didn't want.

Eventually she reached her house- in the gloomy weather, it looked even worse than usual. Grimy bricks, a roof missing a good number of tiles plus part of the gutter, and an overgrown garden. She aimed a kick at the rotting fence as she passed and tried the door handle- open. Mum was home.

She ducked inside and grimaced as she realised the hall light had blown again. They'd have to buy new ones. Again. As if they didn't have enough to try and afford already. A clatter in the kitchen sounded, and Agatha's mother stuck her head around the doorframe, dark hair speckled with flour.

"Hi, love. How was school?"

"Fine."

Agatha still hated how alike they looked- the same dark hair, pasty skin and large buggy eyes. Before she disappeared upstairs, she noticed the smell of baking.

"Mum, what are you doing?"

Callis beamed.

"Making some cakes to sell at the church fete. It might be enough to cover some expenses."

"Uh…right." Agatha shifted for a second, then blurted out what she had been holding in.

"I joined a school club today."

Callis blinked at her.

"You're serious?"

Seeing Agatha's face, she burst into a wide smile.

"Oh, dear, that's wonderful! You can make some new friends. What is it?"

"Theatre."

 _And I have enough friends._ she added silently. But out loud she continued.

"It's free. Meetings are on Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

"That's great!"

She's smiled wanly as her mother disappeared back into the kitchen, humming.

Yeah, it was great. She hoped.

 **A/N: Hi, thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter. This is one of the first fanfics I've published, so reviews would be appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, as Agatha set off for school, everything seemed off- for one thing, Sophie didn't meet her by the post box like she usually did. This in itself wasn't unusual, as she could be flighty and may well have gone with someone else. But unfortunately, this did mean Agatha had to walk past The Bloodbrook Gang by herself.

The Bloodbrook Gang were a notorious group of offenders and delinquents who hung around an alley not far from Primeval High, on most people's route to school. They were a constant, ominous, presence, who usually smoked and muttered amongst themselves, watching everyone and everything.

But everyone knew that they were much more dangerous than they acted. Aric Lesso, who tried to kill his mother- who happened to be Assistant Head Lesso, a teacher at Primeval High. Evelyn Sader, deceivingly beautiful, but cold and manipulative, causer of many fights and feuds. And James Hook- his last name a nom de guerre he had received after he lost a hand in a knife fight and replaced it with a hook. Adults kept their heads down, children were cautioned and warned constantly, and even the brashest teenage boy would steer clear of the leader.

The leader, Rafal, with his pale skin and bleached hair, menacingly handsome, with a charming façade that reminded Agatha of thin ice over a bottomless lake. His last name unknown, his past murky, but the story went that a terrible fight with his twin brother got him thrown out of his home. Nobody had ever seen his brother, and this had never been proven, but that didn't stop anyone from doubting it. And Rafal had said nothing about it.

But this just served to make him more terrifying.

Just as Agatha passed them, walking fast and thinking faster one of the gang members, Aric, called out. His voice had an amused undertone.

"Where's your pretty friend, witch girl?"

Agatha burned with anger as the group laughed. Aric was the worst of the lot. But she stared straight ahead and kept walking.

 _Ignore them, they're not worth it._

Soon she was far away, but Aric's words echoed in her ears. Where _was_ Sophie? She had assumed she'd walked ahead, but she hadn't seen her…

She broke into a run, skidding up the school steps and into the building, only to be accosted by three figures, who grabbed her arms and hauled her around a corner. Agatha blinked at the The Coven of Room 66- so named, because the three had a reputation for ruling (read terrorising) the form.

"Have you heard?" Tattooed, sallow Hester barked, her black eyes wide.

Agatha frowned, bewildered.

"What?"

Albino Anadil took over, shoving rotund Dot out of the way.

"It's Tedros and Sophie."

"They're dating!" squeaked Dot, unwrapping a chocolate bar as she spoke.

Agatha gaped.

"Really?"

She remembered them talking yesterday and realised that it wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Oh."

"It's so gross." Anadil grumbled. "They're all holding hands and smiling and stuff."

Hester rolled her eyes.

"Of course that would gross you out, Ani. But I have to admit, she's clinging to him like a limpet."

"It's kind of cute. But I did think Beatrix was going to explode." Dot chirped through a mouthful of fudge. Agatha bit her lip. That was indeed going to make Beatrix hate Sophie even more. Not that Sophie would care…she was jolted out of her thoughts by the abrupt jangling of the late bell, and scrambled off to form, leaving the three behind.

Agatha burst through the door, panting and dishevelled, just as Professor Dovey called her name. The elderly teacher looked up and sighed.

"Just in time. Do try and improve your timekeeping, Agatha."

"Sorry, Miss." Agatha muttered, sinking into her chair to giggles from other students. She felt her neck rash red with embarrassment, but soon everyone stopped paying attention to her in favour of-Agatha stopped. How could she forget?

A row back, directly behind her, sat the Prince himself. Tedros was surrounded by his friends, all smiles and laid back charm, retelling the story for what must be the thousandth time.

"For a second I thought she might say something first -"

Groaning, Agatha turned back around, determined to ignore it. She stomped off to English when the bell rang, away from everyone else. She didn't have any morning lessons with Sophie, so she would have to wait until lunch to ask her. Except by the time she actually got there, there wouldn't be much to tell. The news followed her like the plague all morning, until she went looking for Sophie at lunch- and discovered she was nowhere to be found.

Nor was she around in between the next two lessons, or at the end of the day. Like the morning, she was absent from their usual meeting place. Agatha hesitated briefly on the steps on her way out. Should she wait for a bit?

"You looking for your friend, by any chance?"

A bored voice sounded, and Agatha turned to face three of Tedros's friends, all looking disgruntled. Were they talking to her? Apparently so, as tall, burly Chaddick continued.

"She's with her new boyfriend."

Agatha followed his eyes to two blonde figures on the street, walking very close together. Her stomach writhed with something- annoyance? Jealousy? She didn't know, and almost missed what Tristan said, running his hands through ginger hair.

"Neither of them will have time for any of us for a bit."

"How long's 'a bit'? Agatha asked. Chaddick sighed.

"Who knows? A week? Longer? Good luck ever getting Sophie back. She's the centre of attention, what with that new clothing line and Tedros. "

Kiko piped up, sneaking a glance at Tristan.

"Well, they did only start dating today."

Tristan snorted. Chaddick shook his head.

"Mark my words, this will end badly."

He turned and stomped off down the steps, Tristan scrambling to follow. They were gone in seconds, and with a sigh, Agatha turned and started heading home too. Until she realised that Kiko hadn't left. Instead, she had fallen into step beside her.

"What are you doing?" She muttered. Kiko smiled, her brown eyes shining.

"You seemed lonely without Sophie."

"Why do you care? You're friends with Beatrix."

"Maybe, but you aren't Sophie. Besides,"

Kiko's shoulders slumped.

"I don't think Beatrix likes me much. She says I'm no good at cheerleading and that Tristan doesn't like me. But he _must_ do! He bought me chocolate for Valentine's last year."

Agatha considered telling Kiko that she thought Tristan was decidedly _not_ straight, but then decided against it.

"Uh, I don't know. I've never had a boyfriend or anything. And why are you friends with them?"

"They help me with studying for the GCSES. Well, Beatrix and Reena do- Millicent's a bit thick sometimes. I hope I'll do okay. People are starting to bet on who'll do well and who won't."

Agatha made a non-committal noise, then changed the subject.

"You're not that bad at cheerleading. Sophie's just quite harsh."

Kiko shrugged.

"Maybe. But she has got the best squad in the county, so that's got to mean something. But as a side thing, I joined Drama. It's only just started, and on the nights that cheerleading isn't, so I can do it-"

"I'm doing Drama as well."

Agatha could've kicked herself. Why did she say _that?_

But Kiko beamed.

"Really? I won't be on my own, then! Have you done acting before?"

"A bit, when I was younger."

 _Before Mum lost her job and we moved to this dump._

"You'll be better than a lot of people, then! That's cool."

"Uh, maybe. We'll see."

"Yeah! Anyway, this is my street. See you tomorrow, Agatha!"

Agatha smiled weakly as Kiko skipped away, feeling slightly bewildered, but cheerful for the first time today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few days were much the same, unfortunately; Sophie ignoring Agatha in favour of Tedros and Agatha spending the majority of the day alone. She caught sight of Sophie several times in the hallway, but she was always surrounded by crowds of admirers and she could never get close. By Friday, it was proving to be more than a little vexing, especially since she had promised to tutor Sophie today, and she was nowhere to be found.

So Agatha hung around the hall instead of going to the library at Lunch, and the second she saw Sophie's familiar blonde head, she leapt through the crowd and grabbed her. Sophie stifled a shriek and spun to her.

"What are you _doing_?"

"Oh, I was going to ask you for an autograph."

"Agatha-"

"Mocks are in a _week,_ your majesty! Have you revised at _all?_ "

"I haven't had the time!" Sophie wailed. "Tedros, my clothing line, my odious shifts at Bartleby's that are apparently _important_ \- what do my family care about my modelling life? I spend half my life either at that shop or convincing Father to drive me to shoots, so it's small wonder I haven't been able to!"

Agatha groaned. "Spare me. Plus, Mother was talking to Honora and said she was quite complimentary about your line. "

"What would she know about fashion?" Sophie sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have a life! I can't be bothered, to be honest. See you later, Aggie, I promised I'd meet Teddy for Lunch."

And with that, Agatha watched her only friend sashay away down the hall, annoyed, confused and slightly hurt.

She was in an awful mood for the rest of the day- her black scowl making people literally veer around her, and that was only worsened when she remembered, on her way out of School, that she had her first Drama meeting. She slumped into the studio, slightly embarrassed and more than a little nervous. Expecting to be on her own, she started to move to the back-

"Sit here!"

She turned to see Kiko waving at her from atop a table. Agatha ducked her head and sloped over, sitting down and trying to hide her relief. She could see people giving her sideways glances and nervous stares, and several people staring in blatant horror at Kiko, while shuffling rapidly away. Agatha supposed that her baggy death metal hoodie didn't help appearances.

"Why are you sitting with me?"

"Because I don't understand how people are so rude to you." Kiko said airily, swinging her legs. "I like your shoes."

Agatha studied her scuffed Doc Martens.

"Uh. Thanks? "

Before Kiko could reply, someone else sat down on her other side, and a familiar voice sounded.

"Hey, Kiko, did you-"

Agatha's head snapped up, and she spoke at the same time as Tedros.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

The glared at each other.

"What does it look like?" Agatha snapped. Tedros narrowed his eyes.

"Does Sophie know you're here?"

"No." She muttered. A thought struck her. "Does Sophie know _you're_ here?"

Kiko's head was snapping between them like it was a tennis rally. Tedros shifted.

"No, I told her it was studying. I thought…"

"She'd laugh?" Agatha supplied.

"Yeah, I guess."

They sat in a silence for a minute. Then Tedros sighed.

"I won't mention it if you don't."

Agatha nodded.

"Fine."

Kiko smiled.

"Well, you can't argue while you're acting!"

Agatha rolled her eyes, but just then, the door slammed open.

"GRAB A SCRIPT AND SIT DOWN!"

Boomed Professor Sheeks, the imposing Drama teacher. She swept towards the front, as everyone scrambled for seats. Pollux, the weedy Literature Professor, hurried after her, handing out scripts, and the art teacher Professor Anemone trotted behind them, smiling.

Agatha squinted down as one was thrust at her, seeing _Grease_ emblazoned in it in hot pink font, and groaned. Points for originality. She tuned back into Professor Sheeks's bellowing.

"Auditions will be right now! You sprouts will have no say in what you end up being, so don't complain!"

Several people exchanged surprised glances, and someone at the back groaned. Pollux interjected.

"Singing a short part of Summer Nights will be the main part. Does everyone know it?"

There was a mumble of assent.

"If not, look it up! You have ten minutes!" Sheeks whirled and stomped to the table by the stage. Agatha snorted as people muttered anxiously- Sheeks had a reputation for being brutal, so she didn't know what they had expected.

Anemone gave her a beaming smile, so bright it reminded Agatha of something akin to a shell-shocked canary - and waved, obviously surprised to see her.

"Hello, Agatha. Nice to see you doing something extra, darling!"

Agatha forced a smile.

"Thank you, Professor." She mumbled.

A few whispers broke out as the Professor sailed off.

"Why's the goth here?"

"Can she sing death metal or something?"

Agatha felt her face burn with anger and embarrassment, and flicked her script open.

She had been reading for about three minutes when Tedros leaned across.

"Have you done this before?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

He frowned.

"I just asked you a question."

"In answer, I have. Now shut up."

"That's why you look so calm." Kiko chirped. "Even when people are talking about you."

"Mm." Agatha didn't bother telling her that it was just such a common occurrence it had stopped bothering her.

They sat in silence for a bit, until Sheeks broke it.

"Who's first?"

Everyone shrank down, trying to look inconspicuous. Sheeks glared at them all, then turned to Agatha, who groaned internally.

"How about Little Miss Sunshine? Up you get, Miss Woods."

Agatha heard giggles, and flushed again. But she suddenly realised she had a strong desire to prove them wrong.

"Go on then, girl!" Sheeks barked.

So she stood up and strode over to the stage, trying to keep her head up. Pollux stumbled after her.

"Your script-"

Agatha waved him off.

"Don't need it."

Anemone blinked.

"You've memorised it already? Are you sure?"

"I already know it."

Sheeks looked slightly flummoxed.

"Go ahead, them."

Despite the rash she could feel creeping up her neck, Agatha sighed and started to sing along to the tune Pollux was bashing out on the piano. She tried to not concentrate on what she was doing, because she knew it made her voice crack, so instead she watched where she had been sitting. Kiko was beaming at her, and that was some comfort- it couldn't be that bad, then. Tedros had a rather confused look on his face, but that was probably just his normal expression. Everyone else was either whispering or looking taken aback, and Agatha felt a bizarre rush of triumph.

The song ended quickly, and the silence that enveloped the room was enough to make Agatha cringe. Silence was never good. Eventually Professor Anemone managed to formulate a sentence.

"Um, thank you, Agatha. You're free to go now."

She didn't need to be told twice. Agatha bounded off the stage, grabbed her bag, and left as fast as she could without running.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Agatha wandered along the corridor, her head whirling with formulas and facts from the Chemistry mock exam she had just suffered through. That was one exam she was not confident she did well on. In fact-

"Agatha!"

Tedros fell into step next to her.

"Uh, about yesterday-"

"What about it?" she snapped. Tedros looked irritated.

"Do you have to be so rude? I was just going to say, did you know how surprised everyone was when they realised you could sing?"

Agatha stopped, surprised. That was not what she had been expecting him to say- it seemed rather bizarre. Mind you, Tedros had a knack for saying bizarre things.

"Is that what they were saying?"

"What did you think they were saying?"

She shrugged sullenly.

"Don't know. Anyway, why did you feel such a burning desire to rush over and tell me that? Shouldn't you be kissing Sophie behind a tree or something? "

Unruffled by her comment, Tedros grinned.

"She's doing some talk on her style. Don't ask me. "

Agatha grimaced.

"Oh, god. Is it part of that Beauty and Charity thing that the posters are up everywhere for? Because Albermarle kicked her out the library for that last time."

"Yeah, it is. But she promised Professor Dovey there wouldn't be any shoe burning this time."

"It'll be worse instead."

"Agreed."

Agatha spied Tedros's friends leaning in the hall, chattering, as he did. "Well, got to go. See you at rehearsals, Agatha."

Baffled, Agatha watched him stride off to his posse and disappear through the doors. Was Tedros being… nice?

That night at rehearsals, Agatha was surprised to see the coven wedged in the corner, Hester and Anadil sullen, Dot chattering excitedly. She sidled over to them.

"What're you doing?"

"Lesso said we'd get extra credit on our references if we did crew on this." Hester muttered. Anadil rolled her eyes.

"And because Hester's an ass kisser, we said yes."

"I am top of our class!" Hester barked.

"So you don't need to do this!"

"Oh, come on, it could be fun!" Dot chirped. She received two poisonous glares in response. "What? We get to sit and watch rehearsals, at least."

Agatha turned from the three as they started bickering again, looking for Kiko and instead finding herself at eye level with Professor Sheeks' chin wart

"I HAVE THE CAST LIST, MY USELESS ONES!"

Agatha winced as the piece of paper Sheeks was brandishing hit her in the face. Pollux cleared his throat and started reading off parts, with Sheeks contributing the occasional soul- destroying comment and Anemone trying to ease the sting of them, rather unsuccessfully. It seemed fair to say there were some mixed reactions (however, most of the negative ones were destroyed by Sheeks in seconds, so it didn't really matter).

Pollux eventually reached the main roles- the most notable being Kiko as Frenchy and Mona as Rizzo- then-

"Tedros as Danny..."

Most of the girls started giggling, and Tedros grinned. Agatha rolled her eyes. That had been a given , anyway.

"And Agatha as Sandy."

Agatha choked on her water, hardly believing her ears. Everyone had frozen in a sort of bemused shock, like they were all trying to process the words they had just heard.

"YOU MESS UP AND YOU'RE GONE, WOODS!" Sheeks boomed. It seemed to break the silence, and everyone started chattering at once, surprise and amusement evident. Agatha blinked a few times.

For one thing, _she_ was Sandy?

"Your audition was wonderful, dear!" Anemone beamed. Agatha barely heard her, still stuck on the first part. Bewildered, she looked up, and met Tedros's eyes. Written on his face was what she was feeling- complete shock, mixed with horror.

Tedros.

 _Tedros._

Her worst enemy- and her best friend's boyfriend.

The coven were gaping at her, she was gaping at them, and Tedros looked like he was going to be sick; and Agatha would've bet her life all five of them were thinking the same thing.

 _Sophie will be furious._

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I'm back at school so I've had less time, but I'll try and get chapter 5 up within the next week. Thanks for your patience, and for your reviews- keep them coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Storming down the road, Agatha's mind was screaming-

"Agatha!"

Footsteps behind her sped up, and Agatha walked faster too.

" _Agatha_!"

She was almost running now. People were right behind her.

"AGATHA!" someone yelled.

She whirled around and exploded.

"This is a _disaster_! Sophie will murder me, and everyone else will never let me hear the end of it! I just wanted to do something I enjoy in the midst of the worst year of my life, not end up leading a musical opposite my best friend's boyfriend! As a dopey blonde from the fifties!"

She stopped, breathing hard. Kiko, Tedros and the Coven blinked at her in astonishment.

"And I thought Sophie was good at dramatic speeches."

Agatha glared at him.

"I thought Grease was in the seventies." Dot mumbled. Anadil elbowed her.

"That was when the film was made, idiot."

Kiko sighed.

"That's beside the point. You're right, Agatha, a lot of people are going to have a problem with this. "

"You can't quit. Sheeks said it's too late." Hester groused. Tedros nodded in agreement.

"Sophie will have our heads when she finds out."

Anadil sighed.

"For once, I agree with you. She can be jealous."

"Who said Sophie has to find out?" Kiko chirped.

Everyone turned to stare at her. She shrugged.

"Who's going to tell her if not us?"

"Um, everyone?" Anadil said. But Dot pursed her lips in thought.

"Actually…what if we spread the word not to tell her? Most people would listen, especially if it came from Hester or Tedros." She turned and frowned.

"Uh, Tedros?"

He was staring across the road, his brow furrowed.

"I know someone who could cause a problem." He muttered.

The group turned to stare, and Agatha's heart sank.

Hort Bloodbrook was sloping along the street, his greasy hair hanging lank in his face, a scowl on his weaselly face.

Tedros was right. Hort hated Tedros with a passion and would do anything he could to inconvenience him. It also didn't help that it was common knowledge that Hort was in love with Sophie, and had been since Primary school.

The story went that Sophie had fallen in the lake on a trip, (Well, Hester and Anadil had pushed her) Hort had pulled her out then asked to touch her hair. He got slapped, and Sophie got taken back to the coach. True love, Agatha thought wryly.

She'd never even notice him now, of course, but that didn't stop him. So, for Hort, this was ideal. If this would make Tedros's life worse, and give him better favour with Sophie, he would tell her in a heartbeat.

Hester grimaced.

"Oh, dear God. He's in theatre as well, so he'll know."

"Maybe it won't have occurred to him?" Kiko said hopefully. But Anadil shook her head.

"You didn't see his face when they announced it. He looked like he'd won the lottery."

Agatha blinked, suddenly with an idea.

"I know."

She whirled to the others.

"Stay here."

Tedros blinked.

"What?"

But she had already crossed the street and fallen into step with the boy.

"Hey, Hort."

He glared at her, black eyes flashing.

"What do you want?"

"You know about our..situation, right? Mine and Sophie and Tedros's?"

She saw his eyes flicker to the group on the other side of the road, who were talking among themselves. But he didn't reply, and she ploughed on.

"We really don't want Sophie to know-"

"Well, tough. I'm going to tell her. The she might finally like me."

"But what if she doesn't?"

He blinked, and Agatha grinned internally. She had him now.

"You helped break up her relationship with her best friend and her boyfriend. She might like you even less than before now."

"But…I told her the truth." Hort said hesitantly. Agatha felt a bit bad now.

"Sophie always blames people who don't deserve it."

Hort's face calcified.

"This still makes things worse for Tedros. So I'm still going to."

"But what about this instead?"

Agatha looked him right in the eye and stopped, forcing him to as well.

"I'm her best friend. What if I was to put in a good word with her? Tell her how smart you are, or that you like her clothes line-"

"I do! I do like it!" He said eagerly. He was like an excitable puppy when it came to Sophie, Agatha thought.

"Right. Well, if I promise to do that, will you keep quiet?"

Hort hesitated for a second. Agatha prayed to every deity.

"Fine." He finally grumbled. "But you have to uphold your end of this."

Agatha could've hugged him.

"Of course, yeah! Thanks!"

Hort muttered an acknowledgement of her words as she sprinted back across the road to the others.

"Problem solved."

She quickly highlighted the bargain, and Tedros grinned.

"Thank god."

Hester still looked sullen.

"This will be temporary. And you'll still going to get laughed at, you two."

Agatha shrugged.

"Tedros can play the victim, but I'm used to it. Anyway, it's Mocks. I think people have more important things to worry about than a play."

"It's English Lit tomorrow." Dot grumbled. Everyone groaned.

"Save me." Kiko sighed.

The group slowly dispersed, until Agatha was alone again. Slowing down, she mulled over the day. A part of her felt a little bad for lying to Sophie, but she knew how upset she would be if she found out. It was probably better like this. Just until Sophie and Tedros had a stronger relationship and she wouldn't doubt his loyalty.

She wandered her way past the Bloodbrook Gang, who were smoking and seemed oddly subdued, and up the hill as the dying sun turned the sky scarlet. She could see lights glowing from the neat rows of houses as she stopped by her gate.

She hoped she could reconcile somewhat with Sophie. She'd try harder- tolerate her overblown monologues, drag herself to her lunchtime lectures, let Sophie try new outfits on her. Like they used to be before the exams. She'd even make an effort to get on with Tedros and his odious friends. And put in that good word about Hort, she reminded herself.

Tomorrow would be better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Unfortunately for Agatha and her resolution, the next day was not better. For Sophie, anyway.

Waking up late and only having time to do half her standard beauty routine was bad enough, plus the fact they were sitting English Lit. That, as well as she was running a lecture she hadn't been able to put an outfit together for, ensured she was already in a foul mood when her father agreed to drive her to school.

She should've known, really, that her father agreeing to drive her to somewhere an easy walk away would mean something, but she was caught up in her own problems and didn't give it a second thought.

She didn't suspect a thing, until they parked outside school, and Sophie was halfway out the door-

"Sophie."

She turned. Stefan was wearing a face of what looked like nerves and anticipation.

"Can I ask you something?"

Sophie sank back into her seat, eying him warily.

"I suppose."

He cleared his throat and continued.

"Well, Honora and I have been together for a long time, now. Since… well, since a few years after Vanessa's death."

Sophie winced at the mention of her mother. It was one of the few times her father had ever brought her up.

Stefan continued.

"Well, I was considering… err, well…"

Suddenly Sophie knew exactly where this was going. She prayed she was wrong.

"Marrying her." He finished weakly.

Sophie's mouth fell open. Her father was considering marrying _Honora_?

Honora, with her pudgy figure and awful hair? Honora, who cooked meals with meat for her father and worked at a greengrocer? Honora, who would be a _stepmother_ , and her two odious children Sophie's _step brothers_?

What was he thinking? Her mother had been perfect! She had been a model and an actress, a kind woman who did charity work and practically singlehandedly raised Sophie until she died six years ago?

Honora was a troll, in comparison! And Adam and Jacob were everything Sophie hated about children.

Stefan must have read her face.

"Sophie, Honora's been nothing but good to you. She gave you that work placement in Year 10. She's never been rude to you. Can you at least try and be civil to her?"

Sophie stayed silent, fuming. She grabbed her bag and reached for the door handle. Stefan continued, oblivious to her attempts to leave.

"And you could have a new family -"

"It's nine twenty. I'll be late soon. And I have an exam." She said pointedly, cutting Stefan off. He sighed.

"Fine. But please think about it-"

Sophie was already gone.

Ten minutes later, she was sat in the hall with forty other students, staring at the white test booklet that Professor Dovey was handing out. Her conversation with her father was the least of her worries now. She was droning about the rules and requirements- all dull. Sophie already knew her career, so why did any of this matter?

Dovey called start, and Sophie reluctantly flipped the paper open, thinking she may as well try.

 _How does Priestley present ideas about inequality in An Inspector Calls?_

Or not, Sophie thought as she stared at it blankly. How was she supposed to know that?

 _Maybe if you'd revised._

Sophie glanced along the hall out the corner of her eye. She could see Hester frowning while scribbling, Chaddick running a hand though his hair and Agatha scrawling very fast, her head down and her dark hair blocking her face.

Sophie started to feel ill. Of course she knew that English was one of her weakest subjects, but she had been hoping for some easier questions…

Too late now.

Sophie gritted her teeth and started to write.

At Lunch, Sophie arrived to her lecture with a fake smile and the knowledge she had probably failed that exam. Trying her best to brush off the sinking feeling in her stomach, she settled down and began a speech on Personal Hygiene to a much bigger group than she had been expecting.

Despite the crowd gathering, Tedros was nowhere to be seen- strange, and somewhat vexing, seeing as he had agreed to come to this one and he wasn't one to break promises.

The crowd was mostly girls, although as she started to speak she could, see a few boys in the crowd, sitting on a table. Mona and Arachne had seats in the front row. Millicent was here again, with that Kiko girl and…

Sophie blinked.

Was that Agatha?

She peered closer as the group debated her words, and sure enough, it was. Granted, she was surrounded by revision materials and was obviously only half listening, but she was here.

Sophie smiled wryly. Maybe she would finally do something about her awful fashion sense.

Afterwards, Sophie trotted over to her friend, who was stacking books into to her arms.

"Hi, Aggie. Finally here?"

Agatha glanced up, smiling slightly awkwardly.

"Yeah…everyone kept talking about it, so I thought I'd come and see what the fuss was about. Despite what The Coven were saying."

Sophie was sure she'd seen Dot at a lecture at least twice, but decided to let it slide.

"Were you impressed?"

Agatha shrugged.

"It wasn't bad, actually."

Sophie beamed.

"Oh, good. I'm also trying to sell some more bags from my line, but they're going awfully slow. I think Arachne's wavering-"

"Are they the two hundred quid ones?"

"Three. But yes."

"No wonder. Anyway, speaking of your line, I know someone who's a huge fan."

Sophie perked up. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he-"

"He?"

"Hort Bloodbrook. In your Maths, I think."

Sophie frowned. She didn't pay an awful lot of attention in Maths. Professor Yuba was a bore.

"Hort? Even the name sounds ghastly."

Agatha rolled her eyes.

"Give him a chance. Oh, look, he's over there."

Sophie watched as she waved over a lanky boy with greasy dark hair, who looked completely shocked when he saw them standing there.

Sophie watched, bemused, as Hort came stumbling over and beamed at her.

"Hi, Sophie! I'm um… I'm a huge fan!"

Sophie decided she might as well be tolerant and gave him her best smile.

"Thank you… Hort, is it? I'm so glad you like it."

The boy looked star struck, Sophie thought, as he mumbled something that sounded like

"Uh duh."

Agatha intervened. "Anyway, he was offering to do some advertising for your line. You're going into Graphic Design, aren't you?

Hort nodded so hard Sophie was surprised his head didn't fall off. But she smiled again.

"Of course! Come up with some designs, darling, and we'll go over them. The brand name is-"

"F for Fabulous!" Hort blurted. Sophie grinned.

"Exactly! So come up with some good things, and get back to me, okay?"

"Of course! See you later- I mean- um- Bye!"

Hort beamed and scrambled away, tripping over himself. Sophie sighed and turned back to Agatha.

"How bizarre. Goodness knows why I attract such oddities."

Agatha snorted. Sophie ignored her and changed the subject.

"Anyway, have you seen Tedros today?"

Agatha frowned.

"No... I saw him last night, but not today."

"Last night? Why did you see him last night? He was training, that's what he said."

Sophie was instantly suspicious. Why had Agatha, of all people, seen Tedros after school? Hadn't he had football?

Agatha looked panicked for a split second, before shrugging.

"Oh, not like that. He was coming back from football practice when I was leaving the library. We had an argument about the exam."

Sophie sighed, relieved. Her suspicions had been irrational, of course.

"Oh, okay. We'll, seeing as he's not here, do you want to walk home with me?"

Agatha smiled.

"Sure."

"Lovely!"

Sophie strode off for History, Agatha following.

"Sorry for my suspicions, Aggie. I don't know why I thought _you'd_ know anything! You hate him."

Agatha hesitated.

"Yeah. I guess I do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Try again."

Agatha sighed and readjusted her face yet again as Anemone sat opposite her, scrutinising her smile with the precision of a surgeon. The rest of the group; Reena, Millicent, and Kiko, were looking on with amusement; Agatha was getting slowly more irate as Anemone pursed her lips for the fifth time in half an hour.

"What am I doing wrong?" She snapped.

"Everything." Millicent muttered. Reena giggled. Anemone smiled patiently, but Agatha could tell that even her relentless cheer was being tested.

"Try again, dear. Don't squint as much."

The teacher had demanded that a group of them come with her to try and 'perfect their expressions', and it was safe to say Agatha was struggling. Why was there a correct way to _smile_?

"Reena, a demonstration!"

Reena immediately flashed a smile so dazzling that Anemone applauded.

"Beautiful! That is was you must strive to achieve, Agatha!"

Kiko let out a tiny sigh. Agatha grumbled and glanced around, bored.

"Is this really that important? Nobody can see my face from the audience."

Anemone threw her arms in the air and accidentally whacked Millicent in the nose.

"Sorry, dear- of course it is! A good smile can bring a whole new light to the character, and Sandy is naturally very cheerful!"

Professor Sheeks swished past, dumping a pile of props on a table and turning to observe.

"We didn't choose Miss Woods for her sunny disposition, Professor Anemone!"

She span to Agatha.

"Smile, Agatha!"

Agatha rolled her eyes and summoned up a bright smile. Sheeks's eyebrows shot up.

"Good God, it _does_ need some work."

Agatha dropped the smile and scowled.

"Although that may be good for Scene 7." Sheeks mused.

"This is ridiculous." Agatha muttered, standing. "I'm going."

"Agatha-" Kiko called, but Agatha was already heading for the stage.

She stalked past the Coven, who were wrestling with a cardboard cut-out of Elvis, past Mona and Arachne who were intensely practicing lines on each other, and over to Tedros, who was being directed by Pollux.

"Stand up straight! No, not that straight, smile more - not that brightly-oh, never mind. You'll figure it out."

Tedros's composure was cracking and he frowned as Pollux bustled away. He called after him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just act like yourself." Agatha cut in.

Tedros turned to her.

"Huh?"

You prance around like you're in a stage show most of the time. Can't be that hard."

Tedros, to her surprise, laughed.

"Okay. I'll try that, then. What did Anemone want?"

Agatha rolled her eyes.

"Apparently I can't even smile, which I certainly wasn't aware of. So that's a bit of a problem."

Tedros tilted his head, considering.

"Yeah. I don't think you're very near the character."

"Thanks."

"No, no, I just meant that Sandy's all perfect and proper, and you wear death metal shirts and get into fights with everyone. There's a bit of a contrast."

"Huh."

Feeling awkward, Agatha changed the subject.

"Why do you do this, anyway?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

She huffed, raising his eyes to the ceiling. Was he really this dense?

"All your little friends do football and basketball and all that crap, but you do acting."

"Oh. I do those as well…"

Tedros shuffled his feet a bit, then answered.

"Well, I like acting and-"

His voice trailed off into an unintelligible mumble. Agatha frowned at him.

"What?"

He didn't seem to be able to meet her eyes.

"I'm hoping to go into theatre when I'm an adult."

Agatha blinked, then shrugged and nodded.

"Oh. Makes sense. By the way, you've gone beetroot."

Tedros exhaled, running a hand through his hair. His face began to return to normal colour.

"I thought you'd laugh."

"Why would I? It's reasonable enough."

"Most people expect me to inherit my father's company and estate."

 _Estate? Jesus._ Agatha had known Tedros came from a wealthy family - everybody had heard of Arthur Pendragon- but that was pretty extensive. She glanced at the clock and started, noting the time.

"Well, you're Majesty-"

Tedros grimaced.

"Don't call me that."

Agatha ignored him and continued, picking her bag up.

"I really must get going. Revision for Biology calls, and this is finishing. "

"Okay. And, Agatha?"

"What?" She grumbled, not really paying attention.

"Your smile's not that bad."

Agatha stopped, then quickly shot a reply over her shoulder as she walked away.

"You'd be the only one to think that, _Your Majesty_."

She heard him sigh, but didn't turn to see his reaction- if only to hide her burning face.

Sophie trotted down the empty hall, fishing through her bag for her phone, when three people fell into step beside her.

Hester scowled at her.

"Why are you still here?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Sophie shot back, avoiding the question.

If these three knew that it was because avoiding her father had become a priority after his unprecedented announcement, it would be the end of her reputation. Everyone would know that Sophie was about to become stepdaughter to the most _ghastly_ woman-

"Sophie, are you listening?" Anadil snapped. Sophie pulled her sunglasses off, eyeing the girl with annoyance.

"Sorry, darling. I filter out negativity, and I assumed that would be what you were saying. Carry on."

"We were _saying_ , that Hort has been working incessantly, has come up with exactly 70 different logos- all in colour and black and white- and has asked them to give them to you."

Anadil dumped a folder stuffed full of paper into a delighted Sophie's arms.

"Lovely! He works very quickly, doesn't he? I'll have them on the website by the end of this week."

"And also, Lesso told us to get you to see her." Dot said. Sophie frowned.

"When?"

"Now." Hester smirked.

"Now? But I'm going home!"

"Postpone it a little longer. Lesso said it's _urgent_." Anadil sneered.

Dot shoved a bag of fudge in Sophie's hand.

"This is for after, love. Good luck!"

The three sloped off, leaving Sophie clutching the designs and the fudge, bewildered and slightly nervous.

It was obvious they weren't telling her something. But what on earth could the Assistant Head want with her?

If she was honest with herself, she knew what.

But, she thought as she set off, she could still hope. A little optimism wasn't a bad thing.

She had to hope, just for once, that she was wrong.


End file.
